


Losing A Part of You (Car Mechanic AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Reader figuring out that Chubby! Bucky has been trying to work out more and eat a little less because “he’s not as nice as he used to be” but reader assured him he doesn’t need to bc she thinks he’s handsome already, ends with snuggles and dinner +  Chubby!Bucky wondering if he should lose weight for y/n or a special event or something? +  Idk if you ever heard how Chris Pratt lost weight for marvel but then his wife was like “I miss your chub” lol you could do something like that for Bucky? Maybe he lost weight just on accident from work or something and he thinks she’ll like it
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Kudos: 12





	Losing A Part of You (Car Mechanic AU)

For some time now, Bucky has been thinking more and more about his physique. He’s not getting any younger and definitely not getting any thinner. 

As he’s staring at himself shirtless in the bathroom mirror, he’s starting to think that maybe he should lose some weight.

“Hey, baby?” he calls out to you.

“Yeah?”

“Can you c’mere for a sec?” he hears rustling and then your soft footfalls against the carpeted floor.

“What’s up?” you ask as you lean against the doorway.

“Do you think I should lose some weight?”

“Why would I think that?” you look at him confusedly.

Bucky shrugs, “Well, I’m not as nice lookin’ as I used to be. When we first met I was this good looking, fit kinda guy. Now I see all these guys around the shop lookin’ younger and more fit than me-”

You walked over and stood behind him, wrapping your arms and resting them on his tummy, “Bucky Barnes, whether you’re skinny or got some chub to you, I’ll still find you the most handsome and sexiest guy in the world.”

“I know, sweetheart, and I love that you’ll love me no matter how I look. I just-I feel like I’d be happier with myself if I lost some pounds, ya know?”

“You do whatever you need to do to be comfortable with yourself, babe. As long as you do it in a healthy and efficient way. Don’t be starving yourself or anything, okay?”

Bucky softly smiled and nodded his head, “Yes, ma’am.”

___________________________

The hard part, for Bucky, wasn’t the working out part. It was the eating healthy part. He loved to snack and had a big appreciation for food. But after speaking with a nutritionist, he had to cut back on the fats and add more plants to his diet. So instead of snacking on his usual potato chips during his breaks at the car shop, he’d be munching on carrots, celery, apples, etc. 

Down the road, Bucky started to get used to his diet. He also appreciated that you were in this with him, making sure that he didn’t feel alone in his new health journey. Sure, there were times where he just wanted to give up, there were times where he relapsed and binge ate, but eventually, with your help, he found strength to get through it. 

Now, every other day after work, he has a pre-workout and then goes to the gym for 2-3 hours depending on what his day is looking like. You’d join him often, depending on when you got out of work. But he felt so much more comfortable with you there by his side spotting him and counting out his reps. He couldn’t imagine doing this without you. 

Months later, there such a stark difference now. His stomach doesn’t stick out when he wears tight clothing. He’s grown a lot more muscle now. He isn’t as tired as he’s used to and he’s officially established a healthy relationship with the things that he eats. Bucky doesn’t have an 8 pack or anything, his stomach is still slightly round, but not like it was before. He feels a lot happier with himself. 

_____________________________

You and Bucky are in bed after a night out together. You’re dressed down in your pjs while Bucky lays in just his boxers like usual. Your hand is rubbing soft circles along his stomach, occasionally following up and down his happy trail.

“You know something?” you ask.

Bucky answers with, “Hm?”

“I kinda miss your chub.”

Bucky snorts, “Really?”

You nod, “Yeah, babe, I mean, you still got some of it, but I just loved using you as my own pillow and I love how squishy you are. You were like my own teddy bear, and now you’re like this…rock! But don’t get me wrong, I love that you love yourself again. I just..please don’t go full body builder on me.”

Bucky laughed, “I understand, baby, and I appreciate it, I do. I think-I’m happy with my body now, with the way I am. I’m now able to keep up a lot more with the guys at the shop, I can lift a lot more. I’m just overall happy with myself. I lost a part of myself, but in a good way, I think.”

You snuggled up to Bucky, wrapping your arm around his stomach, “I’m so proud of you, Bucky.”

“Thank you, Y/N, for all of your love and support.”


End file.
